Bloody My Doll
thumb|300px|Bloody My Doll - Kagamine LenBloody My Doll. Es una canción original vocaloid. La canción trata de que Len quiere una noche de pasión con una linda chica Interprete: Kagamine Len Música y Letra: ku-ya *Nicovideo *Youtube Letra *Kanji tomado de Hatsune Miki Wiki *Romaji tomado de Vocaloid Lyrics *Traducción al español sabemos quien es el traductor, por favor, informarnos! Kanji= 口元を染める鮮やかな紅を 小指で拭って ニヤリ…と微笑った（わらった） 透き通る　白い首筋に爪を立て 聴こえる鼓動に併せて ふくらみ　撫反る 薔薇の花弁が 散るかの様に 崩れ落ちた　貴女を 抱き締めて　そう　優しく そっと囁いた… やめてなんて言われたって　今 そんな気は無いから 力抜いて　そう　怯えないで Kiss me my doll 鎖の鍵を探してるの？ 今さら　渡せない ああ　今夜の貴女（きみ）は 美しい… 風に　たなびいた 長いレースが 銀の燭台の向こうに 見えたら ゆっくり 牙を　指で　撫で 隠れたってダメ　貴女（きみ）の香り 忘れはしないから 悲しそうな顔しないで　Baby touch me my girl 夜明けまで　まだ 遊ぼうよ　All night 寝たふりしても　ダメ 啼くのはもうやめて 踊ろう… やめてなんて言われたって　今 そんな気は無いから 力抜いて　そう　怯えないで Kiss me my doll 扉の鍵は　ここにあるよ まだまだ　渡せない さあ　瞳（め）を閉じていて 少しだけ… |-| Romaji= kuchimoto mo some ru asa yakana kurenai mo koyubi de nugutte niyari ... to waratta suki touru shiroi kubisuji ni tsume wo take kiko eru kodou ni awase te fukurami ba soru bara no kaben ga chiru kano youni kuzure ochi ta anata wo daki shime te sou yasashi ku sotto shou ita ... yametenante iwa retatte ima sonna kiha nai kara chikara nui te sou obie naide Kiss me my doll kusari no kagi wo sagashi teruno ? ima sara watase nai aa konya no kimi ha utsukushi i ... kaze ni tanabiita nagai resu ga gin no shokudai no mukou ni mie tara yukkuri kiba wo yubi de nade kakure tatte dame a kimi no kaori wasure hashinaikara kanashi souna kao shinaide Baby touch me my girl yoake made mada asobo uyo All night neta furishitemo dame naku nohamouyamete odoro u ... yametenante iwa retatte ima sonna kiha nai kara chikara nui te sou obie naide Kiss me my doll tobira no kagi wa kokoniaruyo madamada watase nai saa me wo toji teite sukoshi dake ... |-| Español= Seca mis labios Teñidos por el rojo vivo, de aquél líquido Sólo, estamos tu, y yo Tu sonríes en un rincón. Siente mis dedos Acariciando tu exquisito, cuello pálido Hazme tuyo, y latido tras latido Excedamos de pasión. Como un pétalo floral Si tú, caes sobre mí Conocerás, Dama, que es el amar Así, que hagamozlo, a baja luz Saciándonos hasta morir. Que nada nos detenga Dímelo a ciegas El aire faltará, más no las ganas Tengo delicadeza Así que no temas, bésame, mi amor. En este laberinto No hay llave alguna Para regresar, atrás el tiempo Ah... Mi Dama gótica Bella eres sin fin. Soplando va, viento fugaz Por la extensa ciudad La vela dejará un aroma a anís Y tu serás, parte de mí Como yo seré de tí. Siento que me atrapa Tu dulce fragancia No te olvides de mí, Bella Dama Ese triste rostro No quieren mis ojos Tócame sí. Cántame al oído Incluso hasta el alba La noche es para tí, mi princesa Ah... Mi Muñeca Carmesí Bella sin fin. Nunca te detengas Dímelo a ciegas El aire faltará, más no las ganas Tengo delicadeza Así que no temas, bésame ya Te daré mi vida Si así lo deseas No lo dudes más, seré tuyo Ya, acércate sin temer Sé que te gusté... Curiosidades *Se cree que la canción es de Honne Dell ya que el autor utilizo tonos parecidos a los de el, pero la canción en verdad es de Len, ya que así esta etiquetado en el vídeo oficial. *Dell aparece en el PV, con lo que también se cree que la canción es de el. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Len